Autoimmunity, drug antibodies, platelet antigens, isoimmunization, transplantation antigens, hepatitis, hemagglutination tests, thrombocytopenia, blood coagulation inhibitors. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Norton, J.A., Shulman, N.R., Corash, L., Smith, R.L., Au, F. and Rosenberg, S.A.: Severe thrombocytopenia following intralesional BCG therapy. Cancer, 1977, in press. Markovic, O.S. and Shulman, N.R.: Megakaryocyte maturation indicated by methanol inhibition of an acid phosphatase shared by megakaryocytes and platelets. Blood, 1977, in press.